


En mi vida

by Lirianis



Series: En tu regazo [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Harry Potter, Crack, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Silly, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirianis/pseuds/Lirianis
Summary: Sabemos con qué sueña Harry, pero… ¿qué piensa de todo esto Severus?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: En tu regazo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814164
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	En mi vida

**Author's Note:**

> Publicado originalmente en Slasheaven en julio de 2010.
> 
> Publicado en AO3 con mínimas correcciones en julio de 2020.

¡Por fin! Acaba de sonar la campana que indica el final de la última clase del viernes y no sabría decir quién está más contento, si los estudiantes o yo.

Una vez salen todos, cierro la puerta del aula de pociones y me retiro a mis aposentos, preguntándome si Potter ya estará allí esperándome.

Al llegar a la entrada de mi despacho pronuncio las tres contraseñas necesarias para desbloquear la puerta y, una vez dentro, las otras tres que hacen que la pared del fondo se abra y dé paso a mi pequeño salón.

Y ahí está, tumbado en el sofá como si fuese el dueño y señor de todo esto.

Cómo lo consigue está más allá de mi comprensión, pero Potter se ha colado una vez más a través de las contraseñas que sólo yo sé y me mira con aires de suficiencia desde su asiento.

—¿Otra vez aquí? —le pregunto con una ceja alzada—. Veo que eres incapaz de captar la sutil indirecta que te lanzo cada vez que cambio las contraseñas y refuerzo la seguridad de mis habitaciones.

Si es posible su mirada de suficiencia se intensifica aún más, transmitiendo un: “Finge estar en control si eso te hace feliz pero los dos sabemos quién es el verdadero jefe aquí”.

De un salto ágil Potter se baja del sofá y se acerca a mí con ese paso sensual y ondulante que tiene. Y… ¿qué dice de mí el que me sienta atraído de esta manera por él? Definitivamente que necesito sexo. Cuanto antes mejor y, aunque me tiente, desde luego no con él.

Potter se para frente a mí y alza esos enormes ojos verdes hasta atraparme en su mirada. ¿Será posible que el brillo del Avada del Señor Tenebroso quedase encerrado dentro de él en aquella fatídica noche? Tratándose de Potter lo único imposible es emplear la palabra imposible.

En cualquier caso, cuando sabe que tiene toda mi atención Potter baja la cabeza y vuelve al sofá rodeándome, frotándose deliberadamente contra mis tobillos.

—¿Miau? —pide en tono lastimero con una súplica que ambos sabemos falsa.

—Si tienes hambre deberías probar suerte en las cocinas, no aquí —por ridículo que resulte intento negarme a sus encantos una vez más, aunque sé que no aguantaré mucho. En efecto, un maullido después sucumbo—. Tienes suerte, creo que los elfos han dejado por error un filete de salmón en mi laboratorio.

Él me dedica esa irritante mirada suya que dice: “Sí, claro, por error. Lo que tú digas”.

—No estoy mintiendo —le aseguro acompañando mi afirmación con una mirada que haría temblar al resto de los estudiantes y que él ignora por completo.

Pero es que yo no miento.

No del todo.

Yo les había pedido cabezas de sardina.

¡Malditos elfos!

Y ya que estamos en ello, ¡maldito Potter! ¡Y maldito yo también por no ser capaz de negarle nada!

Es ridícula la forma en la que yo, Severus Snape, maestro de pociones, jefe de la casa de Slytherin, espía capaz de enfrentarse cara a cara con el Señor Tenebroso sin titubear, he caído presa de unos ojos verdes y un andar sugerente.

Es ridículo que yo, Severus Snape, sea esclavo de los deseos de un gato llamado Potter.

Y lo peor es que la culpa es sólo mía.

Recuerdo que todo empezó un viernes por la noche mientras hacía la ronda habitual por el castillo en busca de alumnos fuera de sus dormitorios. Pasando por el séptimo piso me pareció escuchar un ruido, como el de un gran libro golpeando el suelo.

¿Qué pasa? Soy espía, tengo que saber reconocer sonidos y otras cosas, ¿no?

Como decía, al fondo del pasillo un libro golpeó el suelo, así que me dirigí a castigar… a _investigar_ , me dirigí a investigar. Imaginareis mi sorpresa al encontrar una puerta en la pared frente al tapiz de Barrabás el Chiflado; una puerta que no estaba ahí ninguna de las otras miles de veces que había pasado por ese punto del séptimo piso.

La puerta estaba entornada, así que la empujé lo suficiente como para ver lo que se ocultaba detrás de ella.

Sólo era un gato.

Un gato de pelo negro, ojos verdes, y con una marca en forma de rayo en la frente.

En efecto, Potter había decidido ser más especial aún y convertirse en animago. Y, al igual que el resto de sus hazañas, su forma animal tampoco era muy sutil.

—¡Fffffffff! —me bufó el condenado en cuanto entré en la sala.

—¡Silencio, gato!

Potter inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y se quedó mirándome con sus inmensos ojos verdes. ¿De verdad era tan estúpido como para no haber investigado siquiera cuál sería su forma animaga antes de intentar transformarse?

Bueno… estamos hablando de Potter, después de todo.

En ese instante una idea malvada llegó a mi cabeza: si Potter nunca había visto su forma de gato, no podía saber lo reconocible que resultaba. ¿Y por qué era eso importante? Pues muy fácil; si Potter no sabía que lo había reconocido, yo podía fingir que creía que era un gato común y corriente y decidir adoptarlo.

¡Lo divertido que sería ver cómo Potter intentaba actuar como un gato real en mi presencia! ¡Y cómo me reiría al ver a sus amiguitos y fieles seguidores buscándolo desesperadamente mientras mi gato estaba encerrado en mis habitaciones privadas!

Y para cuando el viejo chismoso de Dumbledore se enterase de todo, porque no sé cómo pero siempre lo hace, podría decirle que sólo se trataba de una estratagema para poder vigilar y proteger mejor al chico.

Así que puse el plan en marcha.

—Eres una bola de pelo agresiva, ¿eh? Y no tienes collar, así que tampoco tienes dueño. Me vendrás perfecto para atrapar las ratas que se cuelan en las mazmorras —dije agarrándolo del pellejo del cuello y alzándolo hasta que sus ojos estuvieron frente a los míos—. Y si no, siempre puedo usarte como ingrediente para las pociones o como conejillo de indias para que las pruebes.

—¡¿Miau?!

Da igual en qué forma estén, yo siempre soy capaz de aterrorizar a mis alumnos. A veces creo que yo sería mejor Señor Tenebroso que Voldemort; pero claro, ¿para qué conquistar el mundo pudiendo quedarme en Hogwarts a hacerle la vida imposible a Potter y al resto de esos críos insufribles? No sé quién será el idiota que se ha inventado ese rumor de que no me gusta ser profesor, ¡es divertidísimo!

Ignorando los intentos del gato-Potter por arañarme y escaparse de mi mano, bajé hasta uno de los almacenes de trastos de las mazmorras y lo encerré ahí con un simple:

—Cuando vuelva por la mañana espero que no quede ni una rata. Y más te vale cazarlas, porque yo no pienso perder mi tiempo dándote de comer.

Después de eso pasé una noche tranquila, riéndome en la oscuridad de mi cuarto cada vez que pensaba en el gran Harry Potter saltando de mueble roto en mueble roto intentando cazar ratas.

Mi alegría duró hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando recorrí casi sonriendo el pasillo desde mis habitaciones hasta el almacén donde estaba Potter. De hecho creo que dejé paralizados a algunos de los Slytherin más madrugadores que me vieron con una cara casi humana. Mereció la pena; tengo que enseñarles a ser capaces de adaptarse a cualquier situación, después de todo.

Pero todo cambió en cuanto abrí la puerta y me encontré con una maraña de ratas devorando algo en el suelo. En cuanto me di cuenta de que ese algo tenía que ser Potter, las alejé con un conjuro y me acerqué al gato intentando ver si estaba malherido.

¿Malherido, dije? Creo que acabaría antes citando las partes de su cuerpo que no necesitaban tratamiento: ninguna. Al parecer las ratas habían atacado en manada al intruso en su territorio y eran demasiadas como para que Potter pudiese hacer algo por defenderse. Y tratándose de la primera vez que se transformaba en animago y aún por encima con la distracción de las ratas intentando comérselo vivo, tampoco había sido capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente como para volverse humano y huir.

Ni siquiera fui capaz de hacer un comentario irónico sobre lo inútil que era como gato. Tenía todo el pellejo mordido y arrancado, arañazos en los ojos y el hocico, y le faltaba un cacho de oreja. Ya podía ver a Dumbledore despidiéndome, al Señor Tenebroso convirtiéndome en su mano derecha, y a las masas de fans de Potter descuartizándome vivo por causarle tanto daño al Chico Que Vivió.

Sólo podía confiar en que su apodo siguiese siendo válido y en que mis conocimientos de pociones y medimagia bastaran para salvarlo.

Con toda la delicadeza de la que fui capaz llevé a Potter en brazos hasta mis aposentos. Tras recoger una toalla blanca y mullida del baño, cubrí con ella la mesita de la sala de estar a modo de cama y dejé ahí al gato. Mientras buscaba las pociones que me harían falta para tratarle oía sus maullidos lastimeros, que en mi mente se traducían como: “Snape, si muero será culpa tuya”; “Por una absurda rivalidad con mi padre el mundo mágico acabará en manos de Voldemort” y “Ayuuuuda”.

Así que me puse a reparar todo el daño que había causado.

El domingo por la mañana alguien llamó a mi puerta con golpes urgentes. Yo, que me había quedado dormido en el sofá velando a Potter, me levanté sobresaltado y procedí a tropezarme con la mesita de café sobre la que estaba tumbado el gato.

—¡¡Miau!!

Bueno, por lo menos así sabía que estaba vivo.

Al final resultó que era Dumbledore el que venía a verme. Estaba preocupado porque Harry Potter había desaparecido el viernes por la noche y desde entonces nadie lo había vuelto a ver.

—¡Miaaaau!

—¿Severus? ¿Desde cuándo tienes un gato?

—Hace poco que lo tengo.

—Ah, ya.

Los ojos del director se pusieron a brillar y se largó sin decir ni una palabra más.

O sea que ahora Dumbledore ya sabía que Potter estaba conmigo. Menos mal que el viejo siempre piensa lo mejor de las personas. Aún a día de hoy sigue creyendo que me encontré con Potter en alguna dificultad y que, por la bondad de mi corazoncito, decidí curarlo yo mismo.

Bueno, si él no sospecha que yo tuve algo que ver con el estado en el que se encontraba el gato, no seré yo el que arruine su inocencia.

Los días fueron pasando y Potter el gato pronto mejoró de sus heridas. Mientras tanto Dumbledore había esparcido el rumor de que el chico estaba en un entrenamiento intensivo para poder librarnos de Voldemort cuanto antes.

¡Ja! ¿Queréis saber qué estaba haciendo realmente? ¡Durmiendo encima de mí! ¡Todas las malditas noches! ¿Y sabéis qué hizo cuando cerré la puerta de mi cuarto con una contraseña mágica? ¡Dormirse encima de mi cara! ¡Eso fue pura venganza! ¡Si con mi nariz clavándosele en la tripa era imposible que estuviese cómodo!

Pero bueno, por fin llegó el día en el que estuvo completamente curado.

—Gato, ya me has demostrado que no sirves ni para cazar ratas, así que ahora que te he curado todas las heridas puedes irte y buscarte un amo que esté dispuesto a soportar un bicho tan caprichoso y malcriado como tú.

—¿Miau?

—¿Será posible que no lo entiendas? ¡Largo! ¡Fuera de aquí!

Sí, a la mañana siguiente Potter había vuelto a clase. Y sí, esa misma tarde Potter-gato volvió a mi salón.

Al principio siempre se quedaba en un rincón, como temiendo que le echara, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo más atrevido. Si estaba corrigiendo trabajos se subía a mi escritorio a curiosear lo que hacía; si estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo o simplemente relajándome, se tumbaba en mi regazo y no paraba de maullar hasta que le acariciaba… y todas las noches se colaba en mi cuarto para dormir conmigo.

Poco a poco llegué a acostumbrarme a la presencia de Gato, como yo lo llamaba, y llegué incluso a olvidarme de que en realidad era un humano llamado Harry Potter. Supongo que me gustaba tanto tener a alguien que me hiciese compañía que intenté borrar de mi mente todos los inconvenientes de nuestra situación.

Y Potter-chico también parecía disfrutar de mi compañía. Desde que yo lo había “adoptado” (¿o sería más correcto decirlo a la inversa?) todos podían apreciar el cambio que se había producido. Potter estaba ahora más tranquilo y centrado, sacaba mejores notas, y era obvio que por fin dormía bien y comía todo lo que necesitaba (y más aún).

Pero todo cambió la noche en la que el Señor Tenebroso me llamó para una de sus reuniones de mortífagos. Él quería saber por qué Potter, que hasta entonces había estado en una depresión constante por la muerte de su padrino, parecía ser feliz de nuevo. Yo por supuesto no podía decirle la verdad, así que, como siempre, me tocó recibir el castigo.

Cuando volví a Hogwarts estaba casi tan malherido como Gato tras el ataque de las ratas. Dumbledore y Poppy me recibieron y me llevaron hasta la enfermería, donde tuve que relatar los sucesos de la reunión mientras la medibruja me cuidaba.

Y entonces llegó él. Al parecer Gato había estado demasiado preocupado por mí como para quedarse esperándome en mis aposentos y había decidido buscarme en la enfermería. Donde estaban Poppy y Dumbledore. Que se darían cuenta al primer vistazo de que mi Gato era en realidad el Chico Que Vivió.

Gato se subió a mi cama y se apretó contra la curva de mi cuello. Dumbledore no dijo nada, pero la mirada que me echó hablaba de sobra. ¡El viejo loco estaba encantado con la situación! Y si hay algo que ha dictado mi vida en Hogwarts durante todos estos años es: “cualquier cosa que haga brillar los ojos de Dumbledore más que un lumos de un alumno de primero es perjudicial para mi salud física y mental”.

A partir de ese día intenté conseguir que Potter-gato se alejase de mí y me dejase en paz. Le gritaba, le insultaba, le tiraba de mi cama y hasta llegué a darle alguna patada.

¿Y qué hacía el muy idiota? Se subía a mi regazo, apoyaba sus patas delanteras en mi pecho… ¡y me lamía la nariz!

Viendo que así no conseguía nada, opté por ignorarlo. Él podía hacer lo que quisiese, que yo no le iba a prestar la más mínima atención.

Eso duró tres días. Exactamente hasta el momento en el que Potter se hartó de mi comportamiento y decidió volver a dormir sobre mi cara. O sea que a Gato no le gustaba ser ignorado.

He de reconocerlo, después de eso no se me ocurrieron más ideas. Aunque tampoco es que me esforzase mucho. Me gustaba tener a alguien con quien hablar, que me recibiese al llegar a casa y que me diese algo de cariño.

El problema empezó con Potter-chico. Supongo que para los adolescentes es cierto eso de la primavera y las hormonas. O quizás simplemente había perdido el poco sentido común que le quedaba, no lo sé. El caso es que Harry Potter comenzó a sonrojarse cada vez que me veía.

Y aún así nunca paraba de mirarme.

En las clases, en los pasillos, en el comedor… fuese a donde fuese, notaba la mirada de Potter-chico siguiéndome. Llegar a mis habitaciones era casi un alivio, porque Potter-gato se subía a mi regazo y punto. Si tenía mis caricias no le hacía falta pasarse la vida mirándome.

Era obvio que Potter-chico estaba “encaprichado” conmigo. Ya había observado este comportamiento suficientes veces dirigido hacia otros profesores, e incluso en alguna ocasión hacia mí mismo, como para no reconocerlo a la legua. Pero lo peor era que Albus, Minerva, y todos los demás también lo reconocerían, y Potter-chico no estaba siendo nada discreto con el tema.

Obviamente me tocaría a mí una vez más intentar forzar algo de sentido común en la cabeza de ese crío, y lo primero era tener una charla con él.

Tenía que decirle a Gato que siempre supe que era Harry.

Cuando entro en mi laboratorio veo que Potter-gato ha acabado con el filete de salmón y se está relamiendo los bigotes con cara de satisfacción. Reuniendo todo mi valor y recordándome mentalmente que no puedo retrasar esto por más tiempo, digo:

—Gato, tenemos que hablar.

•::••::••::••::••::•

—Gato, tenemos que hablar —me dice con esa voz grave suya que siempre me provoca escalofríos.

Sé que parecerá raro que Snape intente hablar conmigo de forma racional cuando él cree que yo sólo soy un gato común, pero supongo que nunca he actuado como un gato real lo haría, siempre entendiendo sus palabras y a veces respondiéndole a mi manera.

El caso es que él quiere hablar y por el tono serio en que lo dice sé que se trata de algo importante. Snape se gira y sale del laboratorio confiando en que yo le seguiré. Lo cierto es que yo le seguiría a donde fuese sin mirar atrás, si tan sólo él… Bueno, eso no importa ahora.

Snape se sienta en el sofá y cuando intento subirme a su regazo me agarra y me deja sobre la mesa que está frente a él. ¿Por qué será que de repente he sentido como un escalofrío de terror?

—Creo que debería decirte que… —empieza, pero unos golpes en la puerta le interrumpen.

—Profesor Snape —llama la voz de Malfoy desde el pasillo—, ¿está usted ahí?

Snape se levanta con gesto irritado y abre la puerta, apenas una rendija por la que asomar la cabeza.

—Ahora estoy ocupado, Draco —gruñe al que es supuestamente su alumno favorito.

Me divierte la forma en que el profesor trata a Malfoy en privado. Siendo la mascota de Snape uno descubre muchos secretos sobre los Slytherins, como por ejemplo que Snape sólo los mima delante de las otras casas pero es muy duro con ellos cuando nadie mira. Si tan sólo Ron pudiera ver esto…

¿Qué digo? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Snape es mío y sólo mío!

El caso es que mi Snape cierra de un portazo y se vuelve a sentar delante de mí. Respira un par de veces como para calmarse, no sé si quiero averiguar por qué está tan nervioso.

—Como iba diciendo…

—Severus, ¿tienes un momento? —llama la voz del director desde la chimenea.

—¡¿Qué pasa ahora?!

Oh-oh. Snape ha perdido la paciencia. Pobre Dumbledore. Pero es tan, tan divertido ver cómo le grita. A veces desearía ser lo suficientemente valiente como para hacerlo yo también. Bueno… esa vez al final de quinto curso no cuenta, porque estaba tan furioso que ni sabía lo que hacía. ¡Si hasta le eché la culpa de la muerte de Sirius a Snape!

Hay que ver lo idiota que era por aquel entonces, ¿no? Siempre creyendo que Snape era el malvado ogro que vivía para hacerme la existencia imposible… Lo único que lamento es que como esto siga así jamás podré decirle lo que siento por él.

•::••::••::••::••::•

¡Como esto siga así jamás podré decirle lo que pasa a Potter! Dumbledore me tuvo entretenido durante casi dos horas sin llegar a decirme por qué me había llamado y luego tuve que irme al Gran Comedor a cenar, con Potter-chico mirándome una vez más con esos ojos de cordero degollado. ¡¿Es que no conoce el significado de la palabra discreción?!

Bueno, estamos hablando de Potter.

Pero de esta noche no pasa. En cuanto llegue a mi cuarto hablaré con él.

•::••::••::••::••::•

¿Vosotros creéis en el destino? Yo ya no sé qué pensar. Cuando Dumbledore me enseñó la profecía sólo pude rogar con todas mis fuerzas que el destino fuese una invención humana sin fundamento. ¡Yo no quiero matar a nadie! ¡Ni siquiera a Voldemort! Y sin embargo… si el destino no existiese, mis padres habrían muerto para nada.

Pero ahora que lo pienso, lo que hay entre Snape y yo no puede ser simple casualidad. O eso creo, al menos. Quiero decir que, descontando todo el pasado que tiene él con mi padre, desde el momento en que llegué a Hogwarts nuestras vidas han estado conectadas de una manera u otra.

Y ese es el problema, ¿no? Que nosotros dos tenemos una historia en común. Una historia durante la cual yo era un niño. Y el que él me vea como un niño sólo hace más difícil que pueda declararme, claro.

Vale, quizás el hecho de que él crea que soy un simple gato sea también parte del problema. ¡Pero no es culpa mía! No pretenderíais que le confesase que estaba haciendo algo ilegal como convertirme en animago sin tener los permisos del Ministerio de Magia, ¿no? Y luego pasó lo de las ratas y él fue taaaaaan tierno… ¡y ahora estoy completamente enamorado de alguien que sólo me ve como a un crío o una mascota!

Pero de esta noche no pasa. En cuanto llegue a su cuarto hablaré con él.

•::••::••::••::••::•

Puede que esto no sea tan fácil como me había imaginado. Ahora que lo tengo en mi regazo una vez más, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que he llegado a depender de su compañía para no sentirme solo. ¿Cómo es posible? He estado solo casi toda mi vida, debería estar acostumbrado.

No quiero perderlo pero tampoco puedo dejar que esto siga así. Quizás si… ¡claro!

—Gato, hay algo que me preocupa desde hace un tiempo —empiezo, como trabando una conversación casual y sin importancia—. Es ese chico, Potter. Últimamente parece que su comportamiento está cambiando y no sé por qué. Y lo peor es que parece que por algún extraño motivo no me quita ojo.

—¿Miau? —pregunta Gato fingiendo no estar interesado en el tema.

—Y yo no soy el único que se interesa por su cambio. El Señor Tenebroso me ha convocado otra vez para preguntarme por Potter y está empezando a enfurecerse por mi falta de respuestas. Creo que lo mejor sería que ese idiota volviese a la normalidad antes de que alguien le cuente al Señor Tenebroso la atención que me está prestando. Si no, quizás se le ocurra la magnífica idea de encargarme que lo “atraiga al Lado Oscuro”.

•::••::••::••::••::•

¿Acaba de decir lo que creo que acaba de decir? ¡Dios santo! ¡Lo estaba poniendo en peligro y yo sin darme cuenta! ¿Y si la próxima vez que Voldemort lo llame vuelve en tan mal estado como la última? O peor, ¿y si no vuelve? ¡Soy un idiota!

•::••::••::••::••::•

¡Potter es un idiota!

¡Y yo también! Sólo a mí se me ocurre decirle a un adolescente encaprichado que su gran amor está en peligro.

¡Ese imbécil rematado no sabe disimular! Cada vez que aparta la mirada y finge actuar con normalidad cerca de mí, llama la atención aún más que antes. Estoy seguro de que pronto algún Slytherin con ganas de quedar bien delante del Señor Tenebroso le irá con el cuento de que Potter está coladito por mí. Y entonces seré yo el que sufra.

Y aún por encima el muy idiota lleva tres días sin venir a visitarme.

•::••::••::••::••::•

¡Esto es muy difícil! Hace tres días que intento ignorar a Severus en el comedor, en los pasillos, ¡hasta en clase!, pero la tentación de girarme y mirarle siempre está ahí. No sé si podré soportarlo mucho más. Ese hombre se ha convertido en mi vida y no puedo ignorarlo así como así.

Para colmo de males creo que Hermione y Ron sospechan algo. Típico de ellos; llevan todo un año demasiado preocupados el uno con el otro como para molestarse en intentar sacarme de mi depresión y, ahora que estoy de maravilla, deciden hacerme caso. Aunque creo que “de maravilla” no es como me siento precisamente, porque creo que me voy a volver loco entre preocuparme por la seguridad de Severus y sentirme culpable por ponerle en peligro.

Y aún por encima el muy idiota de Filch me ha castigado una semana entera fregando los pasillos por entrar en el castillo con barro en los zapatos después de ir a visitar a Hagrid. ¡Quiero ver a Severus!

•::••::••::••::••::•

Quiero ver a Gato. Por humillante que resulte he de admitir que echo de menos a esa bola de pelo, aún sabiendo que se trata del mismísimo Harry Potter. Y ese es el problema, ¿no?, que nunca se me ha dado bien admitir nada. Especialmente si es algo humillante; particularmente si es un error. Porque puede que sea un error. ¿Y si después de tratar durante siete años al Chico Que Vivió como un despojo humano resulta que tampoco era para tanto? ¿Y si me he equivocado?

Gato lleva seis noches sin venir a verme y hasta que descubrí que era por culpa de un castigo de Filch había empezado a preocuparme. Ya que aparentemente estoy admitiéndolo todo, admito que nunca he tenido mucha confianza en mí mismo. Oh, sí, sé que soy un genio de las pociones y un mago muy hábil; pero en el resto de las facetas… Sólo ha habido una persona en mis treinta y ocho años de vida a la que haya considerado una auténtica amiga, y perderla dolió demasiado. Estas seis noches sin Gato me han recordado demasiado a Lily como para dejar las cosas como están.

A pesar de mi sentido común le he ofrecido a Filch vigilar a Potter esta noche. A veces sospecho que la estupidez es contagiosa y que yo he pasado demasiado tiempo rodeado de Gryffindors.

•::••::••::••::••::•

A veces creo que la estupidez es contagiosa y que Hermione ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Ron. Eso y además que nunca ha tenido la más mínima idea sobre relaciones, porque si no esos dos llevarían siglos juntos en vez de sólo un año. Después de pasarse toooooodo el desayuno mirándome como si fuese un extraño experimento, se ha acercado a mí y me ha dicho: “Harry, puedes confiar en mí, ya sé lo que te pasa”.

Como no estaba gritando horrorizada ni intentando arrastrarme a la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey comprobase si era todo culpa de una poción de amor, yo estaba bastante seguro de que no, Hermione no tenía ni idea de lo que me pasaba. Entonces va y me suelta: “No te preocupes, prometo no decirle nada, pero quiero que sepas que ella lleva años interesada en ti”.

De eso hace ya más de doce horas y aún no he descubierto de quién demonios me estaba hablando. Para colmo de males se ha pasado toda la comida y la cena lanzándome miraditas y guiñándome el ojo. Intentándolo, por lo menos. Y creedme, ver a Hermione intentando guiñar un ojo resulta casi doloroso. Ahora el que me mira como un extraño experimento es Ron; a mí y a Hermione también. Creo que el muy idiota sospecha que estoy intentando seducirla o algo así. Una vez más: ¿por qué soy amigo de estos dos?

En cuanto termino mi cena, cuando estaba a punto de escabullirme del dúo dinámico, McGonagall me para para informarme de que esta noche no voy a estar con Filch fregando pasillos sino con Severus lavando calderos sucios. Eso es bueno. Espera, ¡no! Eso no es bueno. Vamos a estar los dos solos. Yo voy a estar fregando mientras él se dedica a gritarme y a insultarme y… no sé si podré soportarlo. No me entendáis mal, la parte de estar a solas con él me encanta, es lo del abuso verbal lo que no me hace tanta gracia. ¿Cómo reaccionaríais vosotros si el hombre (o mujer o lo que sea) al que amáis os considerase basura?

¿Y si pasa algo? ¿Y si se le ocurre practicar Legeremancia y descubre que yo soy Gato?

Estoy muerto.

•::••::••::••::••::•

Estoy muerto.

En un solo día he tenido cinco explosiones, siete calderos fundidos, cuatro peleas, seis quejas de que mis Slytherins estaban atacando a algún Gryffindor, un accidente en el armario de suministros que me ha dejado sin la mitad de los ingredientes, y una indescifrable conversación con Albus sobre la importancia de los calcetines de lana en la lucha contra el mal o algo así.

Lo único que deseo a estas alturas es llegar a mis aposentos, desplomarme en mi cama, y despertar a la mañana siguiente con Gato a mi lado. En vez de eso tengo que vigilar a Harry Potter mientras lava calderos y me mira Como un idiota que se ha tragado un litro entero de Amortentia. Mi vida es simplemente maravillosa.

Oh, alegría, llaman a la puerta. Me pregunto quién será.

•::••::••::••::••::•

Bueno, aquí estoy, llamando a la puerta. Me pregunto con qué insulto me saludará en esta ocasión. Estoy a punto de volver a llamar cuando de repente la puerta se abre y Severus sale disparado por ella agarrándose el antebrazo.

—¡Potter, vete con Filch! —grita mientras se aleja por el pasillo.

Al infierno con todo, ¡yo me voy con él!

•::••::••::••::••::•

¡Al infierno con todo! Era obvio que un día tan horrible no podía estar completo sin una visita al Señor Tenebroso, cómo no. Y, por supuesto, en cuanto me encuentre con él Voldemort va a estar furioso por cualquier tontería y culparme a mí aunque yo no tenga nada que ver con el tema. No, si aquí la cuestión es torturar a Snape. A veces tengo la gran sospecha de que todos los Merodeadores son sin excepción hijos ilegítimos de ese megalomaníaco, y eso explicaría a la perfección la capacidad de Potter para hablar con las serpientes.

Estoy a punto de aparecerme cuando noto un tirón en mi túnica. ¿Y ahora qué? Aunque antes de girarme sospecho que ya sé lo que voy a ver.

•::••::••::••::••::•

Cuando se gira y me mira parece como si ya hubiese sabido lo que iba a ver. Sí, esa cara entre odio y terror lo deja bastante claro. Por desgracia para él parece que ya llega bastante tarde y no le va a dar tiempo a volver a Hogwarts para dejarme en un sitio seguro. Por lo visto ha llegado a la misma conclusión que yo, porque me agarra por el pescuezo y me esconde en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su túnica. ¿Quién habría sospechado que había tanto espacio aquí dentro?

•::••::••::••::••::•

Esto es fabuloso, estoy a punto de encontrarme con el Señor Tenebroso con Potter escondido dentro de mi túnica. A veces tengo la certeza de que en alguna vida pasada fui una persona horrible, esa es la única explicación razonable para que me pasen estas cosas.

Repasemos: tengo mi túnica negra, la máscara de mortífago, y un animago adolescente que no va a llegar a los dieciocho, sea ejecutado por el Señor Tenebroso o estrangulado por mí en el improbable caso de que ambos regresemos con vida a Hogwarts.

Con paso firme me dirijo al interior de la mansión. La suerte ya está echada y perder más tiempo sólo me pondrá las cosas peores aún.

•::••::••::••::••::•

¡Ey, yo conozco este sitio! ¿Qué demonios hacemos en la casa de los Ryddle? Creía que Voldemort odiaba a su familia muggle.

Oh, ahí está, sentado en un trono plateado decorado con enormes piedras verdes. ¿Se puede ser más Slytherin y más hortera? Lo dudo mucho. No me puedo creer que Severus y yo vayamos a arrodillarnos delante de él. Por lo menos yo tengo la excusa de estar atrapado dentro de un bolsillo.

La reunión va tal y como lo esperaba: bla-bla-bla, Dumbledore por aquí, pociones por allá, Chico Que Vivió, bla-bla- ¡Ah! ¡Quita, bicho!

— _Amo, el hombre que huele raro tiene un animal escondido bajo su falsa piel_ —anuncia Nagini olfateándome como si fuera un pan recién horneado. Ahora sé lo que siente la comida, y no me gusta nada.

—Severus, me informa mi serpiente de que tienes algún tipo de animal contigo —pregunta Voldemort con el mismo tono de incredulidad con el que hablaría si Severus llevase un lazo rosa en el pelo. Tampoco es tan raro sacar a tu mascota a pasear, ¿no?

—Mi Señor, es sólo un gato que he encontrado…

—¿Has comprobado que no sea un animago?

Di que sí, por lo que más quieras.

—Por supuesto. Jamás comprometería nuestra seguridad de semejante manera.

Te quiero.

—Entonces, si es sólo un gato, no te importará dármelo, ¿no?

—¿Para qué…?

—Nagini aún no ha merendado. Ahora dame el gato de una vez.

No me hagáis mucho caso pero creo que estamos metidos en un lío.

•::••::••::••::••::•

Bravo, Potter, parece que te has librado de morir estrangulado por mis propias manos. Aunque morir siendo digerido por una serpiente gigante tampoco me parece una gran opción.

Ya que está claro que ninguno de los dos va a salir con vida de aquí, al menos vayámonos con estilo.

—¡Miiiiaaaaaaaauuuu!

•::••::••::••::••::•

—¡Miiiiaaaaaaaauuuu!

¡El muy imbécil me ha lanzado como si fuese un maldito proyectil! ¡¿Pero qué se ha creído que soy?! Apenas he tenido tiempo de sacar las uñas y agarrarme a… ¿qué es esto exactamente? Es blanco, así como escamoso y tiene ojos rojos… ¡A arañar!

•::••::••::••::••::•

Creo que de todos los posibles escenarios que habíamos barajado Albus y yo, este nunca se nos había pasado por la cabeza. Albus siempre dijo que era el amor, yo votaba por la estupidez, pero al final resultó que “el poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce” era el pelo de gato. ¿Quién se habría imaginado que un mago prácticamente inmortal era tan alérgico al pelo de gato?

Ahora Voldemort está muerto, Potter y yo nos estamos recuperando en la enfermería, y Albus… Oh, no, Albus me está mirando con los ojos más brillantes que he visto en mi vida. Me pregunto si habrá alguna poción para desarrollar alergia al pelo de gato y, si existe, si se notará mucho su sabor mezclándola con caramelos de limón.

—Te lo dije, Severus, el arma secreta de Harry era el amor.

¿De qué demonios está…?

—Espera, ¡¿no creerás que Potter y yo…?! —pregunto alarmado.

—Oh, por supuesto que no, Severus —y antes de irse me guiña un ojo.

Una vez más, ¿por qué soporto yo a este hombre?

•::••::••::••::••::•

Antes de despertarme del todo ya estoy ronroneando. Severus me acaricia la cabeza rascándome justo detrás de las orejas como a mí me gusta.

—¿Harry? —pregunta una voz demasiado femenina como para pertenecer a mi Severus.

—¿Qué…? ¡Ginny! —grito saltando de la cama y cayendo al suelo—. ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

—Y buenos días a ti también. Da gusto verte tan animado.

—Perdona, es sólo que… Espera, ¿qué haces aquí y por qué me estabas acariciando?

—Pues Hermione me insistió para que viniese a cuidarte y quería ver si conmigo ronroneabas tanto como con Snape.

—Uh… ¿qué?

—Os vi aquella vez en la enfermería. ¡Estabais tan monos los dos juntos!

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

—¿Un gato negro con ojos verdes y una marca en la frente en forma de rayo? Tienes razón, no sé cómo pude darme cuenta. A ver si va a resultar que soy adivina…

Sin darle tiempo a decir nada más salgo corriendo en dirección a las mazmorras con la bata de hospital ondeando detrás de mí. ¡Severus sabía quién era desde el principio!

Al llegar a la entrada de su despacho pronuncio las ocho contraseñas necesarias para desbloquear la puerta y, una vez dentro, las otras cinco que hacen que la pared del fondo se abra y dé paso al pequeño salón.

—¿Albus? —le oigo preguntar desde el cuarto y me voy para ahí corriendo—. ¡Potter! ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

Y entonces salto a su regazo y lo callo de la forma más efectiva que conozco, pegándole un lametón en la punta de la nariz.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Un tanto demasiado ridículo tal vez? Reconozco que la segunda mitad de la historia la escribí después de más de 24 horas sin dormir, pero desde entonces la he revisado un par de veces. La horriblemente espantosa muerte de Voldemort se la dedico a mi alergia a los ácaros, que me proporciona momentos memorables y ayuda a mantener a los fabricantes de pañuelos de papel.


End file.
